Blood Camp
by Forgotten Nightmare
Summary: Robin and his friends take a weekend away at a Scout Camp. However, the camp turns bloody when they are attacked by a brood of savage vampires. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone on the coach, hurry up!" the Scout Leader said to the assembled group of Boy Scouts. Robin Anderson, a young boy aged fifteen with mousy-brown hair and deep green eyes put his backpack into the cargo hold and climbed into the coach with his two friends, James Hill and Matthew Mason. It was the beginning of the summer holidays and Robin was embarking on a long weekend Scout camp in Snowdonia National Park, a bleak, grassy mountainous area of Wales in the United Kingdom. For three whole days, they would be camping on hillsides miles away from civilisation, although they would have telephonic communication in case of emergency.

Robin took his seat on the coach as it began its seven-hour trip into the middle of nowhere. Of the three friends, Matthew was the only one who had never been on a Scout camp before, though Robin and James tried their best to reassure him.

"It'll be fun!" Robin exclaimed. "We stay up all night singing by the campfire and playing games in the woods. I've been to this particular camp before and the forest close to the campsite is fantastic!"

"Yeah!" James agreed. "Absolutely hilarious. Last time, Robin found himself tied to a tree and was there until morning!"

"No thanks to you!" Robin jeered, punching James on the arm.

"That hurt!" James said, rubbing his arm.

"No more than you deserve!" Robin bit back.

"Guys!" Matthew cut in but Robin and James just laughed.

"All in jest!" Robin said. "But trust me, it'll be great!"

As the journey wore on, Robin sat back in his seat and looked out of the window. It was nearly dark already and rain was hitting against the glass, slightly obscuring his vision. He could make out the streetlights of the last town disappearing into the distance as the coach entered the desolate lands of the Welsh countryside. He laid his head against the seat, closed his eyes and smiled to himself. It felt so good to be finally getting some time away from home life and his over-protective parents and he was really looking forward to what he perceived as a few days of freedom.

When the coach finally reached its destination, it was already dark. The Scouts shuffled out of the coach, picked up their backpacks and joined in a group around the Scout Leader. They then started the twenty minute cross-country walk to the campsite. The rain continued its relentless attack as they walked and when they finally got to the campsite, the Scouts immediately put the tents up and huddled inside them, shivering and drenched to the skin.

"Hopefully it won't be like this tomorrow," James said. "Otherwise we won't be doing anything other than sitting in here."

"Oh we will," Robin answered. "They'll make us do stuff anyway even if it is pissing it down like this!"

But it wasn't raining the following day. On the contrary, the sun shone bright in the sky although the temperature did not get any warmer. Robin, James and Matthew spent the day joining in the activities with all the other Scouts – orienteering in the morning, team games in the afternoon and campfire songs in the evening. After the songs were done, it was time for more games in the nearby wood. Hide-and-seek was chosen and, since it was Matthew's first camp, he was chosen to be the seeker.

As soon Matthew had begun to count, Robin ran into the darkness of the trees, searching for somewhere to hide. He huddled down in a small thicket of leaves and waited, listening to the quiet sounds of the forest. All of a sudden, he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. A shadow had darted through the trees making hardly any sound. Robin immediately held his breath, wondering whether it had just been his imagination. Then he saw it.

A humanoid figure emerged from the trees. In the darkness, Robin could make out that it was a woman who was wearing nothing more than a rag and that her hair was messy and unkempt. He could not see her face although he could tell that she was observing him. Robin reached for his torch, stood up, and shone it on her in an attempt to get a better look. He was surprised to see that the woman was very young and could be no older than twenty. Her skin was deathly pale and she was so thin, her skeleton was clearly visible beneath her flesh. In addition, her filthy nails must have been nearly an inch long each. The strangest things about her though were her eyes. They were a curious almond-shape and Robin could make out no pupil or iris of any kind. Instead, her eyes were just pits of blackness.

Not taking her eyes off him, the girl titled her head to the side like a dog and sniffed twice. Although she looked to be at death's door, she didn't seem to be in any discomfort. Robin took a few cautious steps toward her. He had been taught first aid and if she needed help, it would be his duty both as a Scout and as a human being to help her. A feeling of uneasiness spread through his body as he approached the girl.

"Are you lost?" he asked quietly but the girl made no answer. "I want to help you," Robin said but again the girl remained silent. He lifted his hand and touched her arm. It was cold, deathly cold.

At the moment he made contact with her, the girl's demeanour changed completely. She opened her mouth revealing rows of inhuman, jagged, blood-stained teeth and screeched at him, making a noise that no human being could possibly make. Robin screamed, turned and fled. He glimpsed the girl, or whatever sort of creature she was, pursuing him and realised to his horror that she was far faster. Suddenly, the creature leapt up to him and knocked him heavily to the floor. Robin flailed about, screaming and kicking, and landed a punch on the creature's cheek, sending her rolling off him.

Using the brief moment that he had got himself, he quickly pulled himself to his feet, spat out the mud and leaves in his mouth and continued to run. To his relief, he heard the shouting of his fellow Scouts and saw the torchlights ahead.

"Found you!" Matthew yelled in delight, but stopped when he saw Robin's expression.

"What happened to you?" James asked.

"Run!" Robin breathed. "Just run! It's after me!" James shone his torch into the darkness behind Robin.

"Calm down," he said. "There's nothing there. You need some rest. Let's get back to the camp."


	2. Chapter 2

"You've had a long day, I think you should get some sleep," the Scout Leader said reassuringly, resting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'm telling you, it's the truth!" Robin yelled. He was sitting by the campfire and had hurriedly related all that had happened in the forest to his friends and to the Scout Leader, though it was clear that they didn't believe him.

"Robin!" the Scout Leader said sternly. "We'll have no more of that. You've had a long day and need to get some sleep. Go to your tent." Robin stood up moodily and shuffled off in the direction of his tent. If that thing I saw decides to attack they'll believe me, he thought to himself.

Just as Robin was nearing his tent, he heard a small voice behind him: "I believe you," it said. Robin turned quickly to see a small boy of only twelve, a newcomer to the Scouts who had only been in a couple of weeks and in all that time, Robin had never heard him speak once.

"No one does!" Robin spat.

"I do," the boy replied. "I've heard of them before." At this Robin's ears pricked up and he softened a little.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Maybe we'd better get inside the tent," the boy suggested. Once they were inside, they young boy looked at Robin darkly.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"It was a vampire," the boy stated flatly.

"Vampire!" Robin scoffed. "Vampires don't exist!"

"Then how do you explain its eyes, its teeth and the way it moves?"

"How did you…"

"It's not human!"

"How did you know what it looks like?" Robin asked curiously.

"I told you, I've heard of them before," the boy said. "Two years ago, a town called Barrow in Alaska was razed to the ground during a month of darkness. The police said it was simply a gas fire but the stories told by the survivors said anything but. They mentioned creatures that could only live in the darkness and who fed off human blood. And that's not the first time. Three years before that, most of the people living in a small Russian village disappeared and the survivors talked of the same creatures. I wasn't sure what to believe until I heard your story. Vampires exist. They are as real as you and I."

Robin looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. His rational mind told him that the notion of vampires was silly, though it was the only thing he could think of that could explain the strange girl he had met in the forest. Suddenly, a loud piercing shriek was heard from outside the tent, followed by a chorus of screaming from the other Scouts. Robin looked at his companion, fear starting to fill his eyes.

"They're here," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to get out of here!" the young boy yelled.

"Can't we just hide here?" Robin whimpered.

"They'll be tearing all the tents apart!" the boy said. "If we stay, we're dead!" Robin and the boy scrambled out of the tent straight into the midst of the horror outside. There were about twenty vampires in the camp and they had already slaughtered over half of the Boy Scouts and left their shredded corpses sprawled around the campsite. Robin glimpsed the Scout Leader attempting to protect small group of Scouts before a large male vampire leapt onto him and tore his head clean off with its teeth, sending a gush of arterial blood spurting onto the muddy ground.

"Run!" the boy cried. Robin didn't need to be told twice and started to sprint as fast as he could away from the camp. However, he hadn't taken three steps before he tripped over something that sent him cascading into the mud. He turned and almost vomited when he saw that he had just fallen over the cold, bloodied, bug-eyed carcass of his friend James Hill. 

"Come on!" the young boy screamed as Robin stood staring at what was left of his former friend. But when Robin turned, one of the creatures seemed to leap out of nowhere straight into the chest of the young boy. The boy screamed, but was abruptly silenced as the vampire's teeth sunk into his jugular, drenching his Scout uniform in a deep crimson. The creature looked up, its black eyes bearing into Robin. However, it seemed satisfied with its meal and didn't attack, instead burying its head into the gaping wound in the young boy's throat and gulping down the blood enthusiastically.

Although the vampire didn't seem interested in Robin at this stage, Robin didn't stick around to tempt fate. He turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could go, past the carnage that raged around him. What had become of his other friend Matthew, Robin didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from the campsite as possible.

Suddenly, a large object ploughed into Robin's side, once again sending him sprawling into the mud. Instinctively, he lashed out, swiping the vampire that had attacked him across the eye. His finger caught in the black eye and he ripped his hand backwards. The creature let out a piercing shriek of agony as its eye was torn from its socket, sending a horrible black substance spraying into Robin's face. In that brief moment, Robin scrabbled from underneath the monster, but it was too quick for him and it slashed him across the face with its long nails. Robin was flung backward into a tree and screamed as he felt his blood dribbling down his cheek. Within moments, the vampire was on him again, its one remaining eye glaring at him with an expression of pure hate. Robin reached out to the side, picked up small branch and thrust it into the vampire's open mouth with as much force as he could muster. It made a sickening squelch and crunch as it punctured the back of the creature's mouth, severed its spine and emerged through the back of its head. The vampire dropped off Robin, twitching violently.

Robin had little time to congratulate himself however as one of the other vampires, a tall, dark man with short brown hair had seen him and was now advancing slowly and menacingly towards him. Once more, Robin ran for his life. He did not look back to see if he was being followed, he just kept running.

Behind him, the vampires grouped together and stood still, watching the fleeing boy. The tall man looked at the others and said something harsh and guttural, an evil smile flitting across his blood-stained face. The other vampires mimicked the smile and, instead of giving chase, walked back slowly into the shadows. The tall vampire flicked a lighter and set the nearest tree ablaze. Within moments, the surrounding area would be alight so that it would simply all look like an accident. He gave one last look at Robin's fleeing silhouette before turning and disappearing into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

One year had passed since the massacre at the Scout Camp. Robin had been found lying in the mud and had been immediately taken to hospital with multiple lacerations to the face and a few broken bones. He had been named as the only survivor of a forest fire that had struck the Scout Camp and, after being discharged from hospital, had spent much of the past few weeks in an interrogation room. He had tried to explain to the police what had really happened, but as expected, he wasn't believed. Wisely, Robin had decided not to pursue the truth as he came to the conclusion that it would result in him being branded a nutter.

He struggled to sleep at night and took two months out of school on physical and psychological grounds. He would regularly have nervous breakdowns and his parents, doctors and teachers feared for his mental well-being. He was consistently plagued by nightmares and often woke up in the night screaming and sweating. After a year however, his life was beginning to return to normal. Robin knew that he would never be able to forget the attack on the Scout Camp although he did his best to put it out of his mind.

At the one year anniversary of the incident, the school to which most of the Scouts had attended held a memorial service. It was the last thing Robin wanted to attend as it would definitely bring back the memories he had tried to supress, but out of respect to his fellow Scouts he attended. Halfway through the service, he broke down in tears and his parents had to carry him back home.

"I'm sorry," he said later that evening.

"It's completely understandable," his mother said with a comforting hand on his arm. "The service was an ordeal to everyone, probably most of all to you. Maybe you should get some sleep."

Robin nodded and walked up to bed. He got dressed quickly, settled underneath the warm duvet and switched off his bedside light. After what seemed like hours, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

He woke up suddenly, sweating profusely from every pore. He had had another nightmare. He lay still in the darkness for a moment looking up into the darkness of the room. Suddenly, he heard something that sounded like a small shuffling sound. He reached across to the bedside light and flicked the switch.

His scream caught in his throat. Standing at the foot of his bed was the vampire girl he had met in the forest. Her peculiarly-shaped black eyes pierced into his very soul. Robin tried to move, but the fear was so intense that he was almost completely paralysed. The girl grinned evilly, displaying rows of pointed, blood-stained teeth. Then, without warning, she let out a terrible bloodcurdling shriek, leaped forward onto Robin's frozen figure and began to feed…


End file.
